Rushing Complications
by Majestic Honey Bun
Summary: Modern High School AU; The Student Council President was definitely not social. So when Hibari is resorted to spend time at a party with the obnoxious students of Namimori High, he encounters a highly eccentric brunet. Then again, there's a first for everything. /1827/Oneshot /8059/


**Muses****  
**

He definitely did not want to be here. And he couldn't leave. Not yet.

This was the first time he actually bothered to leave the confines of his office, and it angered him that he would be a _party_ of all places. He could be signing paperwork, disciplining and establishing order, or just reading a book and brewing tea. Yet here he was, watching wild pigs that call themselves people slobber and drink, and grind on each other shamelessly. He glanced at each individual with such ire, that even in their drunken haze; the teens had enough sense to keep a distance from the raven. He was actually glad that he had the couch all to himself, making sure his glares and low threats were heeded, and flashing his tonfa at anyone daring to cross the boundaries. There were whispers and obvious staring, as this was the first time they saw Hibari at a social outing, at a party no less.

Dino, the handsome and cheerful Italian exchange student was known for his lavish parties. He was the only senior who bothered to invite the underclassmen, and the only one who would willingly speak to Hibari Kyouya. It was Dino who invited the President to the party, and it's not as if the raven had a choice.

"_Kyouya, all I want you to do is go, see the scenery; expand your horizons, so to speak."_

"_I expand them here in my office. I don't need to be in the presence of foolish herbivores dancing and drinking to feel satisfied,'' he replied flatly. Dino smiled._

"_Ah. The whole 'I can be productive and live life to the fullest by myself' thing again.'' _

_The blond sighed dramatically, stroking Enzo at the same time._

"_Excuse me?" _

_Dino laughed, this time more amused than nervous. "Oh please Kyouya. You are truly not a man of your word. Last time I asked if you wanted to go to one of my parties, you said 'no' but, if I must quote you, "I will satiate your foolish request by attending that mob full of fools you call a party next time.'" Hibari glared at him, his hands itching towards his very sharp pen. "And it happens to be next time."_

"_I won't go."_

"_Fine. I knew you couldn't handle just one social event anyway."_

"_Hn."_

"_I guess I'll see you at eight. That's when a party truly gets going."_

As this flashed through his mind, he watched as the blond danced and sloshed beer over himself, letting the girls giggle in his ear. He narrowed his eyes in disgust, watching his fellow classmates become more stupid by the minute. He was seventeen, but that didn't mean he was anxious to drink until oblivion, and let girls fondle him to satisfy his physical desires. Then again, he's never had a relationship, so he didn't really know if he was missing out on something. The urge to discipline and punish all of the idiots surrounding him was getting stronger, but this was a party. A party is where one can be allowed to act as foolish as they can, because no one will remember it the next morning.

"Oooh! It's the President guy. Isn't he like supposed to be at 'is office or somethin'?"

"Dino-chan invited him!"

"Where's Dino-chan?"

"Do you know where he is, Hibari-chan?"

"Do you?"

"Do you?"

A boiling pit of irritation bubbled in his chest, a wave of anger, inexplicable rage flared deep within him that he was sure he couldn't contain it any longer. _I'll bite them to death. I'll bite them. Until they can't move. Even after the afterlife._

"No." He turned away, hoping they would leave once he gave them the response they wanted.

And they did.

When this is all over, he will bite the Bronco to death.

…

"Gokudera-kun, I don't think I should stay that long. I still have books to catalogue."

"You need to relax, Juudaime. Here, have a beer." The silver-haired teen gave him a smile, taking a long drag from his cigarette. Tsuna glanced at the beer nervously, taking it with no intention of drinking. Nana would die if he did.

Yamamoto tapped him on the shoulder, finally escaping the crowd of girls and swinging his arm around the brunet. "Lighten up a little, Tsuna. It's your first party, but you need to relax."

"That's right, Dame-Tsuna. Your first 'boy-girl party.'"

Reborn smirked, amused at the brunet's obvious embarrassment as he blushed and opened the can distractedly. It was shameful really, that at sixteen, he was going at his first, eloquently put, 'boy-girl' party. With beers and girls. Not celebrating a child's fifth birthday party, with party games and such. Just thinking about it made him want to crawl under his bed for eternity. He looked at Reborn, who only urged him to take a sip from his drink.

This was definitely foreign. He was used to being at the school library, cataloguing books, and overturning fines that were never going to be paid. Or maybe he would be reading a book, and updating the system to improve the inventory stock. But this was a different experience all together. Tsuna cringed, still ashamed at the fact that he had to ask Gokudera to pick out his outfit, and to _escort_ him in the mansion Dino calls a house. Dino was also the reason he's here, instead of living the "pacifying and enriching life" as Tsuna liked to put it. He like reading, and had so much time on his hands that he was also the Class Representative, writing the reports and filing class events.

Still, he knew he couldn't count on Gokudera and Yamamoto to stay by his side for long. Gokudera would try to, because he can't leave 'Juudaime's side and leave him vulnerable to worthless idiots that may corrupt his mind.' However, Yamamoto would be there to snake his arm around the silver-haired teen's waist, and murmur a low "let's get out of here, Hayato." Gokudera would then look at Tsuna pleadingly with a blush, and with a curt nod from the brunet, both would prance off into a closet and do activities that can't be seen by the general public. After all, he's heard the baseball player was quite the animal.

And that is exactly what transpired. He was alone, standing awkwardly at the doorway, watching his classmates do things that he would definitely want to bleach out of his mind after this. And others were surprised too, to see Tsuna at a party, drinking and tapping his foot to the loud music, watching others with barely concealed surprise. Tsuna was always seen in his uniform, crisp white dress shirt, and grey slacks, with the childish Chuck Taylors indicating that he wasn't one uptight stick-in-the-ass nerd that spoke with a nasaled voice. Now, he was clad in an orange T-shirt with a black vest, black jeans, and combat boots, a chain attached to his jeans pocket. Gokudera was definitely helpful when it came to picking his clothes, as he was actually considering wearing his uniform to the party.

Tsuna sighed, knowing that he should be enjoying himself, but he needed someone to guide him to that obvious 'teenage fun.' He looked at the crowd, watching how Reborn suavely smiled at the girls, and how Ryohei screamed cheerily at the jocks. They interacted effortlessly, the crowd dispersed at their presence, as if it was about time the seniors got onto the dance floor.

He needed to talk. Mingle. God this was hard. Especially when he was known as the Quiet One in class.

He kept looking, until his landed on the perfect girl. The other Class Representative, one of his closest friends, Sasagawa Kyoko. Smiling and glad to have a familiar person to approach, he headed towards her until a hand gripped his shoulder, an unsteady weight almost making him fall. "Vongole. I never thought to fiiiiiind yo-ou here,'' Lambo drawled, obviously drunk, and just as lonely as Tsuna was. Tsuna laughed nervously, allowing the teen to use him as a crutch. He was still being called Vongole, even after he told the other to stop that. Lambo was even more senseless, ignoring the fact that he was making the brunet lurch violently forward.

His brother, Giotto, who graduated from Namimori High three years ago when Tsuna was a first-year, had become one of the most well-known owners of a cosmetics company in Italy. And true to their name, Vongole's cosmetics were made of products and minerals from the ocean. And clams. Tsuna regretted being the subject of their commercial, as he was actually born with flawless skin. "_Utilizzare Vongole oggi*." _

"L-Lambo. You should go home now. You're wasted."

"Am not."

Tsuna sighed exasperatedly, knowing that he could never knock sense into the cow even when he was _sober_. "I'll be going now,'' he muttered, knowing the Italian could never hold down his alcohol, and someone was always on the receiving end when he threw up.

"W-wait. Mukuro's lookin' for you,'' he slurred, stumbling and oblivious to the brunet's choking. Tsuna let his eyes dart around frantically, trying to see if there was a glimpse of heterochromatic eyes or a "Kufufu." He paled, wondering what could possibly be in store for him. Mukuro was known to be rather…physical when it came to his affections.

"R-really?! Um, I guess I'll see you later! It was nice talking to you!" Tsuna became a mere blur as he weaved quickly into the crowd ignoring the curse words uttered and the dancers he made fall. Gasping, he wheezed and was glad for the pounding dubstep echoing off the walls. He made sure to glance at his sides, relieved he hadn't caught sight of his pursuer. Until his gaze clashed with an ice blue glare.

Shit.

It was Hibari. Why is the Student Council President at a _party_? Well, it wasn't his business unless he was here to discipline the partygoers, or complain about his hatred towards crowding. How ironic.

"Can I sit here?"

The Skylark gave him an icy stare. "No."

"Why?"

The raven blinked, before clenching his jaw, eyeing him with a scoff. "Is there a need as to why you seek refuge here of all places, herbivore?"

"Mukuro,'' he replied drily, hoping the other would sympathize. After a minute of silence (exception of the loud music roaring) the other nodded and gave him a non-committed grunt, granting him permission to sit.

Hibari almost felt sorry for the kid, especially if someone like that swine was chasing after them. He loathed Rokudo Mukuro to the core, and that was putting it lightly. He was the President of the Kokuyo High School Student Council, so usually; contact was forced because of the sports department. Mukuro's reputation was well known throughout town, not only as a former delinquent, but a bit of a con artist. And to be honest, the brunet looked sober, which was better than dealing with a drunkard. He did eye the beer in his grasp though, and refrained himself from telling the younger teen underage drinking was against the rules or _law_, for that matter. Tsuna smiled lightly, letting himself sink into the clearly expensive couch. "I'm really sorry to bother you Hibari-san, especially if you don't know me-"

"Sawada Tsunayoshi,'' he murmured coolly, taking a sip from his water. Tsuna blinked owlishly, surprise written all over his features. "You're the Class Representative of Class 3-A. Born October 14, sixteen years of age, and Head of the Library Committee. You are a third year, and have a 3.956 as GPA. One of the highest," he explained vaguely, ignoring the other's incredulous stare, observing the crowd with mild distaste.

"Wow. T-that's impressive, although a bit creepy,'' he said slowly, taking a sip from his beer to avoid the President's gaze. Hibari snorted, although he looked elegant while doing so.

"Don't flatter yourself. I memorized every student's profile and records." Tsuna laughed, surprising the older male.

"No, I don't mean it that way Hibari-san! I mean, I do the same for those who go to the library and check out books. You learn a lot about a person from what they read." Tsuna caught Reborn's stare, and saw slight surprise reflecting in his onyx gaze. He noticed others were staring too, especially those who were waiting for him to get beat up by the merciless President. Hibari either didn't notice, or deliberately ignored them.

"Hn."

"I know you like poetry. And Shakespeare,'' Tsuna added. He began to feel a slight buzz in his ears, ignoring the voice that told him to stop drinking. Hibari stared at him, his eyes widening enough for Tsuna to notice. With a smirk, he nodded in agreement, intrigued now.

The brunet was an ordinary herbivore. At least that's what he told himself. But now their conversation said so otherwise. He would have never believed he would speak with Sawada Tsunayoshi of all people at a _party._ And he didn't want to bite him to death, surprisingly. He knew the brunet for a long time, and he only remembered tidbits from middle school, when he was the prefect and Head of the Disciplinary Committee. If he was not mistaken, the brunet was not so bright in his junior high years. His hair had gotten wilder, his eyes glinted with excitement and life, for what, he didn't know.

"Yes, that's correct. Although, I don't particularly read as much as I would like to."

"True, but-"

"Tsuuuuna!" Dino tumbled messily towards the duo, ignoring the death glare from the Skylark. "You-you're talkin' t'Kyouya. He's quite the charmer, i'n't he? He finally caaaame to my party! Here, you guys need this. I'ma leave you two." With that said, the blond went to the dance floor, swinging his hips, and letting the crowd cheer and whistle for more.

"I don't drink herbivore."

"It's a party Hibari-san. It's my first time too." Tsuna smiled knowingly, handing him the can.

"Excuse me?"

"You don't go out much, do you? Always busy with paperwork and stuff, right?" Tsuna asked casually, twirling the can. _How do you know that_? was a question left unspoken, but Tsuna grinned, popping the sake open.

Wordlessly, the raven took it, somehow understanding the brunet's insinuation. "Hn. You're interesting, herbivore." He sighed, wondering how much bigger the pile of paperwork was getting by the hour at his desk. Tsuna glanced at his watch, eyes widening that the time that proudly proclaimed 1: 18 AM.

"Hibari san, it's getting really late."

"Is that so? Better go home for bedtime then." Tsuna scowled, ignoring the remark.

"Dino-san is getting more drunk by the hour. And stupid,'' he mused, taking another sip from his beer. If he was being honest, he was enjoying the raven's company, and getting used to the alcohol's taste. Gokudera and Yamamoto were nowhere to be seen; Reborn was now dragging Lambo to a chair, and dumped unceremoniously. He tilted the cow's head upwards, in case he were to heave up, he wouldn't drown in it. No matter how many times he complained about the obnoxious Bovino, Reborn looked after him, it was almost endearing. And Mukuro.

_He wasn't there. Not at all. _

"He was always stupid. He's just drunk,'' Hibari said shortly, taking a sip from the sake. Tsuna laughed, watching the senior sway dangerously to the crowd. Even at close to two in the morning, the party was still strong, if not, even more crowded, and sloppy. Some people had left already; others had just arrived, because Dino was loaded. He had enough money to host a party that can only be seen in TV, but with hormonal teenagers. "Does your mother allow you to be out this late?"

"Um, well, she thinks I'm at a sleepover at Yamamoto's house. And this is my first time a party, so I guess I'm…experimenting,'' he explained, fighting back the reddening of his cheeks. Hibari glanced at him, amused. Boy-girl party flashed into his thoughts, his face now rivaling a tomato. This-this is embarrassing. "It's Friday, so it's not like it's a school night. I wouldn't go to a party on a school night," he mumbled, taking a nervous gulp, glad that it burned his throat. "What about you Hibari-san?"

"I-" Before he could finish his sentence, Dino twirled in their direction, drink in hand, and crashed onto the couch. The beer sloshed and spilled all over the raven's clothes, his purple shirt becoming an inky black.

Shit.

Even Dino, in his inebriated state, understood what he had done. "K-Kyouya, I'm very sorry-"

"Get off." Dino froze, making no effort to move. "Get _off_, " was snarled, this time, accompanied by tonfa clashing, but missing the blond by a mere inch.

"H-Hibari-san!" Tsuna quickly shoved Dino off, letting the other stumble to his friends, Romario being the one catching him. Hibari seethed, scaring some of the people within their vicinity.

"_I'll bite him to death. Once he's sober_." His entire chest was soaked with the liquid, giving a brief outline of a toned body underneath.

Without warning, Tsuna leaned in closely, making sure not to annoy the raven. "We can go right there,'' he whispered, pointing at a white door to their right. "It's Dino-san's room. We could just get one of his shirts,'' he murmured. He stood up, and waited for Hibari to do the same. The upperclassman remained impassive, sitting and looking very ridiculous with a dark stain over his chest. Tsuna rolled his eyes. "Please don't tell me you're going to be like this until the party ends. Dino-san owns a lot of clothes, so it's fine. "

Hibari stood, although grudgingly. His usual kempt hair was swept messily to the side, and the glowing lights from the blazers made his pale skin almost glow. It was impossible that Hibari Kyouya was actually listening to him, much less willingly following him in a crowd. Both avoided as many as they could, and strolled through a dark hallway, opening the door, glad the room was empty. There was a clean plush carpet, and a large television hooked to the wall. Tsuna took off his boots, and headed towards the walk-in closet, finding his way with ease. He rummaged through the shirts, until he found another purple t-shirt, and tossed it to the raven. Hibari stared at it blankly, before delicately removing his own soiled shirt.

"W-wait! At least let me close my eyes first!"

Hibari suppressed a sigh, and opted for a smirk instead. "Sawada Tsunayoshi, you are absolutely ridiculous." The brunet blushed, but childishly clamped his eyes shut, and sat on Dino's king-sized bed, feeling the Skylark's intense stare. After being fully clothed, and relieving the other of opening his eyes again, he sat on the bed as well. It was much quieter in the room, only the slight vibration from the music indicating that there was a party.

"I'm really tired,'' Tsuna mumbled, flopping on the pillow and snuggling with a contented sigh. Hibari stared at him with an elegant eyebrow raised, before deciding to voice out the lingering question.

"You seem quite familiar with this place."

The younger teen blinked, before nodding. "Dino-san is an old family friend. He knows my father and brother from Italy. My brother's company is allied with the Cavallone's, so they're associates too. I come over a lot, and I catalogue books sometimes. And this is where Reborn tutored both of us, so Dino is like an older brother I guess."

Hibari pursed his lips, and sat next to the brunet, staring at him expressionlessly. "Go to sleep herbivore."

"W-what?"

"I won't repeat myself. You are clearly deprived of energy."

"B-but I still want to talk to you!"

"I'll bite you to death." Tsuna grumbled, before closing his eyes, and letting all tension leave his sore body, even though all he did was sit and drink. He knew the raven wouldn't follow through with this threat, but one could never be too cautious around the raven. Hibari smirked, and was inwardly surprised at the confession. Then again, the brunet did drink quite a bit, so it was probably the alcohol loosening his tongue. The other male's breathing relaxed, until it was smooth and even.

…

It was getting hot.

He didn't know when he felt the sudden rush of heat. He didn't even know when he dozed off, but there was a firm grasp on his waist, and there was a strong scent of tangerines and perspiration invading his nose. His vision was covered by brown hair, which was surprisingly soft in texture, did he realize it was Tsuna on top of him.

"Herbivore." His own voice was laced with sleep, but still managed to sound firm.

Tsuna kept snoring, blissfully unaware of their current compromising position. Hibari sighed, prying small hands off his body, in which the brunet only clung onto him even more. What surprised him was the brunet's strong hold, but he couldn't find it in himself to be irritated. If he dare say, it was almost…cute.

"Five more minutes…"

He exhaled, trying not to be rude, considering it was Tsuna's fault they were in this situation. "Sawada Tsunayoshi."

Tsuna groaned, and breathed deeply onto his neck. Hibari tightened his fist, he will not form lewd thoughts, especially with an oblivious and slightly drunk teen sprawled all over him, basically snuggling and stepping over boundaries he let no other individual even dare to cross. "Hmm."

"Get off."

Tsuna lazily opened an eye, and breathed in deeply. "Hibari-san…" Yawning, he stretched, and sat up, reality finally sinking in.

"You were quite comfortable." There was no anger in his tone, but Tsuna still sputtered, opening his mouth to form words, but too embarrassed to make a sound.

"I-I forgot to tell you about t-that. I'm really sorry." Hibari snorted, quite entertained by his mortification. "This is actually my first time sleeping with someone since I was seven,'' he said hesitantly, only to notice icy blue eyes glint with amusement. "And you smell nice, so I guess that could be blamed on yourself."

"What?"

Tsuna scowled. "I won't repeat myself. It was embarrassing the first time."

"Hn. Is that so?"

"Yes. It is Hibari-san. You smell like flowers.'' Hibari raised an eyebrow, appreciating the tousled bed hair and loose sleeve revealing a smooth shoulder. Tsuna stopped speaking, and stared at him, his eyes unreadable. "I'm really sorry,'' he murmured, this time his voice low and he leaned closer, his smile brightening. Hibari smirked, before pressing his lips gently onto the other's. There was no surprise, it was as if the whole night was mounting to this moment. The lingering words and conversation. Coming to a party was definitely not a plan, but kissing the Class Representative he watched from afar wasn't either.

They were undisturbed, on a king sized bed, and craving physical contact. Expand his horizons.

Live a little.

Well, if this wasn't living, he didn't know what was. He allowed himself to run his tongue in the warm mouth, growling low and possessively into the brunet's throat, who responded with a breathy moan, pulling him even closer, letting his desires run rampant, and actually glad he left his unfiled books. The heat began to pool, his skin burned as he felt Hibari's gentle fingers trace his back. His teasing and deliberate movements pleasured him, making him impatient. And he will definitely be vocal about it. Lacing his hands in black hair, he tilted his head, allowing more access and opportunities for the feverish frenzy. He relished the texture of the firm and toned skin, as he skid his fingers lazily, glad the purple shirt was easily stretchable. Tsuna didn't know what possessed him be so bold, but he assumed it was the alcohol in his system, and he wondered if Hibari's had experience with another person or if he was just caught up in the moment as he was.

As if noticing his insecurities, Hibari let their lips part, his eyes smoldering with pleasure, and something else he could not explain. "Do you want to, Sawada Tsunayoshi?"

_Do you want to?_

He bit his lip, and tore his eyes away from cerulean blue, panting heavily. "I-I, this is my first time Hibari-san,'' he whispered, tightening his fists and expecting a sneer or mockery. Instead, the raven nodded, raising a skeptical eyebrow.

"It doesn't seem that way, you are quite enticing." There was a feral gleam in the raven's eyes.

_Oh_. His face bloomed with a blush, before he exhaled sharply. "You're not so bad yourself."

"Hn. This is my first experience as well. Therefore, we are allowed to…experiment." A smirk danced on his features, as he playfully repeated the words Tsuna had said earlier, cupping his cheek softly. This was all foreign. Yet it felt…right.

The brunet's eyes widened comically, before giving the Skylark a pout. "You're throwing my words back at me."

"It's called wordplay. Read _Romeo and Juliet_, there's quite a variety of innuendos."

"I will."

Hibari's eyes gleamed, understanding the meaning behind those words. _Let's continue._

"I want to." Tsuna whispered in a low husky tone, a determined frown on his face. The raven nodded, this time, allowing the kiss to be more languid and euphoric. A light sheen of sweat began to form on his skin as his breathing became more ragged. "Hi-Hibari-san…"

Hibari pressed the brunet's body tightly to his chest, relishing the shudder as desire clouded his mind. It was the alcohol. That's all it was. A rush of exhilaration enraptured his body, and this time he bit hard on the brunet's bottom lip, eliciting a surprised gasp. _Be gentle_.

_He's delicate_, he mused, taking the sight before him. _Mine_.

There was little rationality left as Tsuna breathed in that scent he began to know so well, sending his mind on overdrive, he understood the excitement of physical intimacy. Hibari claimed every inch of him with his own lips, tasting the traces of the alcohol, and coating the brunet with soft bites.

He let the smooth muscle tangle with his, and felt little regret in actually engaging in intimate contact with the senior he barely noticed at school. Yes, he saw the raven from a distance, ignored his existence, and only heard rumors of his violence. But now, he has made more than just casual contact, and has tasted him in a way that nobody else has. They both laid there in comfortable silence, only their light breathing letting the other know that they were still awake.

"It's really late,'' he murmured, feeling his hand being enveloped gently by the raven's.

"Do you want to go home?"

"W-well, only if you want to."

"You need rest,'' Hibari said simply, running his fingers through brown tresses.

"That's what I did last time and look what happened there."

"It wouldn't be troublesome at all, if it happened again,'' he replied, and Tsuna could hear the hint of a smile beneath those words.

…

"What is Juudaime doing with that bastard?"

"What do you mean?"

Gokudera sighed, and pointed blatantly at Tsuna standing next to…Hibari? The baseball player's eyebrows knitted in confusion, before a small smile graced his lips. "That guy never comes to the library unless he's here to punish students with heavy fines,'' Gokudera said lowly, noticing how Tsuna laughed loudly at something the raven said, and the raven only smirked in response. It was almost…surreal. Yet there he was, staring shamelessly at his best friend interact with the Student Council President from the bookshelves.

They looked…pleased at each other's company, that could definitely be assumed. Hibari gave him an indifferent stare, until he lowered his lips close to the brunet's ear, and whispered something that could only be obscene, as Tsuna blushed scarlet. Wordlessly, he placed a copy of a book on Tsuna's desk, and swiftly left the library without looking back.

Yamamoto smiled slyly, eyeing the bomber suggestively. Gokudera frowned, wondering what the hell could be running through the baseball player's mind right now. "What the hell is running in that raisin of yours that you call a brain?"

"I should have seduced you with Shakespeare."

…

"W-what are you doing here?" Tsuna hissed, glancing nervously around for any prying eyes. Gokudera should be stocking the books on the shelves, so he shouldn't be a problem. Hibari snorted, as if the answer was obvious.

"I came to see you,'' he replied flatly, noticing how quiet the library was. No wonder the brunet rarely left the place.

"Oh?"

"I'll escort you home. I will patrol the area now, but I will be at the gates after the final bell."

"O-Okay."

…

"Today was really tiring. This is why I get angry at idiots who don't place a book in its rightful place,'' he sighed, irritation coloring his voice.

"Hn." He listened to the other rant, and was really amused at his choice of words, especially 'fuckwad.' He supposed his friends influenced his language, as Tsuna angrily spat out words that sounded incredibly insulting, but very childish. The stroll was peaceful, as they basked in each other's company.

"Will you walk with me every day?"

"Yes." Tsuna visibly brightened, relieved at his promise.

"I like walking with you," he said, embarrassed but happy all the same. "Time passes by really fast."

"Pleasure and action make the hours seem short," he murmured simply, lacing his fingers and breathing it all in.

**-End-**

**Yeah, this was circling my mind for a few days and I needed it to get out. If you spot any mistakes, please tell me, I have no beta. Sorry the ending is horrible, but I didn't know how to end it. Please give me feedback, guys! I would really like to know what you think. I'll upload two more one-shots at some point. I know I should be writing **_**Enigma **_**but I really wanted this one out of the way. **

***Italian, translates to 'Use Vongole today.' **

**The last sentence is a quote by Shakespeare.**

This. I wrote this when I was tired and on crack at midnight, so sorry if it was terrible.


End file.
